ununiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9
Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 is a action fighting video game that will will be considered the final game in the whole entire series, tying up to Super Smash Bros finale. Like past installments, the same fighting arrangements go as such, but this his to be the game with larg the est stuff we want. (like characters, bosses, enemies, items, venues, color changes, martial arts, Kirby hats, game modes, shopping items, Buzz Lightyears' codec messages, Solid Snake's codec messages and editions). It features various celebrities playing their roles in Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9, such as a now-deceased American-born Hong Konger martial artist and actor of his Chinese movies Bruce Lee, a famous boxing announcer Michael Buffer to play himself as your host, who is the announcer and commentator, famous boxing referee Milis Lane to play himself as a referee, one of the world's infamous professional wrestling promoters of all time, Vince McMahon to play himself as a promoter of the World Smashing Organization, US President Barack Obama to play himself as storyteller, Microbuffer, the one who introduced Donkey Kong and King K. Krool in the final battle, will play himself as you host to help competitors, comments on judges' scores, comments on how the other fighters are doing as well as reiterating the purpose of a sidequest each time they are discovered, and say any combo names, be an administratorfor your team when playing a 3 (or more)-member team mode like in Dota and Team Fortress, narrate the tutorials, and play his role as a fighting game announcer, like "Round (number of rounds), fight!", "You win!", "You lose!", "Draw game.", "K.O.!", etc., and of course, say the name of any main menu options, and finally, Dana Whilte will playing himself as a announcer in sparring mode with words on the opening of Ultimate Smasher mode "Alright guys, the following contest is just a 3-round match. At the end of half-time, judges will declare draw. You are in, or you are out. Good luck, guys.", and many more. Also, unlike any other video games, there is also an introduction, featuring new feats for any fighters, like attires, weight, height, hometowns, home countries, IOC codes, occupations, English honorifics, first names, short first names, nicknames, middle names and last names, which will be introduced/revealed by Buffer, following a character's reaction. This article is STILL under construction. Please help us fix this page so we can release immediately. Plot Years before the start of this game, the anarchists attempted to start a revolution against the United Nations. On September 15, 3100 ABB, the United Nations won, an unknown group of anarchists was destroyed, the Earthian Union, a seemingly perfect Roman Empire-esque interuniversal empire, without war, pain, suffering, diifferences or choice, was born and, as a source of entertainment, a new sport, which is all about a combination of sports entertainment, professional wrestling, MMA, and gladiatorship, with the styles and touches of professional boxing and MMA, called "smashing" was invented by a retired Filipino boxer named Manny Pacquiao. The first fight was Manny Pacquiao vs. Juan Manuel Marquez, in MGM Grand Garden Arena, in October 15, 3100 ABB, to commemorate the monthiversary of the United Nations' victory over anarchism and in order to serve as a warning reminder that the rebellion would not happen again. A year later, there was an annual special edition show, called the Annual Quell. It was created by promoter Vince McMahon. It was held in October 15, 3101 ABB. Tokyo, a bustling metropolis in Japan, has become even more Capitol-styled as it was also known as the Capitol shortly after the Earthian Union is born. The game begins with the French narrator from SpongeBob SquarePants (voiced by Tom Kenny) narrating the Treaty of Peace. He said: "From the Treaty of Peace: In penance for their uprising, the selected countries shall offer up a person or team from each tournament category at a public "reaping". These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of any host city. And then transferred into a public arena, where they will fight, but not to the death, until a lone victor from each category remains. Henceforth and forevermore this sport shall be known as 'smashing.'" And then he tells the audience about smashing via the Treaty of Treason, and then the history of smashing, and finally the Earthian Union. After this, Stephen Fry will replace the French narrator, but first, the scene shows the interview of each staff member of World Smashing Organization with the pre-PPV event interviewer, Caesar Flickerman, like the main announcer, Michael Buffer, one of the Oblivion in a Cell co-announcers, Bruce Buffer, the referee, Mills Lane, the preliminaries referee, John McCarthy, the President of World Smashing Organization, Vince McMahon, the founder of World Smashing Organization, Master Hand, the President of the Earthian Union, Ban Ki-Moon, the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, the matchmaker of World Smashing Organization, Bob Arum, the drafter, Effie Trinket, the arena announcer, Claudius Templesmith, the halftime interviewer, Erin Andrews, the ringside interviewers, Johnny Gomez and Nick Diamond, the post-PPV event interviewer, Gene Okurlund, the analysts, Wiz and Boomstick, the biomedical scientist and high speed camera operator, Geoff Desmoulin, the medical consultant, Dr. Armand Dorian and the simulations programmer, Max Geiger. Years passed as Manny Pacquiao was in training with Hulk Hogan for the upcoming fight between him and WWE Superstar John Cena. When Tabuu was defeated, the Subspace Rebellion is gone for good, and its surviving members were back to its captive ways. The story of smashing continues. Characters Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 characters. Bosses Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 bosses. Story Mode *Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9's Story Mode Enemies Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 enemies. Items Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 items. Stages Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 stages. Color Changes Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 color changes. Kirby Hats Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 Kirby hats. Game Modes Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 game modes. Shopping Items Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 shopping items. Buzz Lightyear's Codec Messages Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 Buzz Lightyear's codec messages. Solid Snake's Codec Messages Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 Solid Snake's codec messages. Editions Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 editions. New Features *'Advanced Fighting Systems': Instead of just up attacks, down attacks, side attacks and final smashes, they will all be kept and if you combine them, there will be more attacks to damage fighters and entertain the crowd. *'Career Mode': You play as the son of Andre Bishop named Jason Bishop, after he was punished by a group of peacekeepers for not watching fights for his son, Ryan Bishop. In the first challenge, Buffer welcomes you to his arena (MGM Grand Garden Arena) and will open you for tutorials by fighting a group of lions and tigers. After this, you can change your name customize your own character, and entertain the people of the Earthian Union, progress through your ranks, and impress the Bishop family. You can answer all you want in interviews, buy any clothes, food, gear and weapons, hire recruits and tame animals as an alliance, upgrade yourself and your fighting skills, fight other contenders, watch fights, place bets, and when you were at higher ranks, you will be able to take part of the World Smashing Organization staff member, volunteer as tribute at reapings and buy VIP stuff. This takes place three months after Story Mode. *'Introduction': Introductions are given by Michael Buffer, and any other co-announcers. It will be long, and after the name was called, the crowd will cheer and the fighter will do a reaction. *'Larger Battlefields': Battlefields are getting larger than ever, and now in the ring. It is very long like an average American football field, and will be fit for opening and closing ceremonies. *'National Anthems': National anthem performances are played when fighters have 20 wins. It will be sung by various singers or choirs acapella, or with music, or without singers, national anthems would be played around the arena. It occurs before fights featuring fighters with 20 wins, during opening and closing ceremonies and after capture the flag matches. *'Ring Girls': Ring girls always appear at the start of each round, and Buffer will introduce thhem before Claudius commences the fight, or the round, and wishing the people that all the odds will be in tributes' favor, and then counting down. Also, even althrough there are too much girls, ring boys are also introduced. Ring girls always wear swimsuits and ring boys always wear beach trunks. *'Smashing Promoter': A companion app where you play as a newly hired gamemaker who was already forgiven by the Earthian Council ater five years of his smashing career. While Michael Buffer teaches you about the basics, all staff members of the smashing team (like Mills Lane, Vince McMahon, Caesar Flickerman, Claudius Templesmith, Noore Najjar, etc.) and government officials (like Ban Ki-Moon, President Mark Johnson, President Patina Miller, etc.) renovate all arenas, arrange fights and expand a smashing empire to solidify the Earthian Union.